


Sports Bar

by mcgarrett



Series: The Five-0 Sports Bar [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny always ends up going to his favorite sports bar. It all started after his divorce and relocation to Hawaii, but it became a regular thing soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make It a Double

**Author's Note:**

> New AU Drabble series I thought of for 1_million_words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Day: Date

"The usual?"

Danny always finds himself in this familiar setting, salted peanuts on the counter, dimmed lights and televisions with tonight's games scattered around. 

Familiar smile of his only friend around, always willing to listen to any of his rambling. 

"Yeah, make it a double. Gonna need it after tonight." 

He goes right to pouring Danny's favorite drink as Danny gathers his thoughts. Scotch hit Danny's throat, the warm tickle flowing down to his gut. 

"Date not go well, buddy?" 

Danny smirks, the bastard knows the answer already yet still asks the obvious. 

"No, it didn't, babe...Not at all."


	2. Rejected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Day: Laudatory

"So, you see? She just skipped the desserts and left. Wouldn't even let me walk her back to her apartment."

The bartender's grim face speaks miles more than the few words he'd spoken. 

"I'm so sorry, man, but you know, there has been a nice woman asking about you." 

Danny waves his hand, motioning for him to stop. 

"She probably has a very virulent personality, so thanks but no thanks. I'm good where I am." 

He begins to laugh. 

"That's a very laudatory vocabulary, Danno." 

Danny throws his arms up. 

"You know, I should never come to you for drinks."


	3. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Day: Blue

The blue ink written on the slip of paper is mesmerizing.

Who would've known that it'd be this hard to resist calling a number? 

Sure, she's probably going to be some kind of psycho. 

But Steve ensured she was nice; a good bartender makes it a point to know all of his customers. 

Plus, the man has some some serious connections. 

She probably checks out. 

Danny begins to wonder what this "Gabby" does. 

"Are you going to spend all night staring at the paper or are you going to call her?" 

Steve's taunting results in Danny pulling his phone out.


	4. Gabby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Day: Red

Gabby's bright red dress looks absolutely stunning.

If first impressions could kill, he'd be on the ground, blood seeping into the concrete. 

He takes her hand and guides them to the reserved table, giving her a small nervous smile. 

'You don't have to be nervous. She's a great gal.' 

Steve's voice echos in his head, his level-headed comfort in matchmaking is frightening. 

Gabby works at a local museum and is a total history buff. 

Danny finds himself in the situation he feared before tonight. 

He likes her. 

Dessert is delicious, and they say their good byes. 

She promises to call.


	5. Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of the Day: Green

Steve knows Danny shouldn't drink.

The man is green in the face, wobbling more than a sailor returning to land after a year at sea. 

"Danny, maybe you shouldn't have another." 

But Danny waves him off, demands a double instead. 

Steve pours some water in a shot glass, tells him it's tequila. 

Danny ends up buying it. 

Steve can't, in good conscience, let Danny go home alone. 

Closing time, and two bottles of water later, Steve hauls a passed out Danny to his car. 

"You're goin' home with me, Danno." 

Steve is going to find out what's wrong with Danny.


End file.
